


То, что забирает море

by tier_wolf



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Drama, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: Этого недостаточно





	То, что забирает море

Волны ударяют о каменистый берег. Раз, два, три, и еще, и еще…   
Олаф пытается считать их, как отсчитывал бы удары сердца – занятия равно бессмысленные: и то, и другое биение может длиться бесконечно долго, а когда закончится, то уже не спасут твердые ряды цифр.   
Раз. Два. Три. 

– Вам печально, Олле, – с вымученной улыбкой озвучивает очевидное Вальдес. Если бы он мог увести Олафа на прогулку в любое другое место, то определенно выбрал бы что угодно, кроме серовато-бурого берега, скалящегося необтесанными камнями навстречу волнам.   
Но море здесь везде, от него не спрячешься. Даже если отвернуться и зажмурить глаза, то сырой соленый воздух не позволяет забыть.   
– Это не ваша вина. Простите, – сокрушается Олаф, не найдя в конце концов никаких оправданий своему дурному настроению. _Кроме очевидных_ , о которых и сам Вальдес прекрасно осведомлен. 

Ротгер Вальдес похож на тонкую хищную птицу, деловито вышагивающую по песку, склоняющую голову к плечу, чтобы темным немигающим глазом внимательно рассмотреть Олафа. Это не стесняет, как не стеснил бы Олафа дикий неприкрытый интерес кого-то давно знакомого, но отнюдь не близкого. 

Только иногда эти безжалостно изучающие взгляды становятся мягче и теплее, а меж бровей Вальдеса залегает короткая морщина, и Олаф чувствует иррациональное желание сказать что-то утешительное. Ротгер Вальдес выглядит как человек, который не справляется с чем-то тотально огромным и пытается игнорировать этот факт.   
– Что вы думаете о судьбе, Олле, – мягко произносит Вальдес, утопив половину слов в высоко поднятом вороте. Он выглядит смущенным или растерянным.   
– Обычно – ничего, – честно признается Олаф. – Но я не буду опровергать то, что вы захотите рассказать. Если захотите, – добавляет он. 

– Нет, ничего особенного, – вдруг тушуется Вальдес. – Просто вы напоминаете мне моего старого друга, и я в последнее время часто стал думать, может быть, в этом что-то есть… Что-то вроде судьбы? Находить и терять, находить и…  
«И терять…» – повторяет он несколько раз подряд, кажется, забывшись. Но тут же испуганно вскидывается, и широко улыбается, как будто призывая забыть все сказанное. 

– Кто он, ваш друг? – не позволяет отклониться от темы Олаф. Разгадка витает где-то рядом, но с Вальдесом никогда не знаешь, как он сумеет вывернуться. И будет ли выворачиваться вообще. Предельная откровенность тоже хорошее оружие от назойливого внимания.   
Чужие тонкие губы выламывает насмешливая улыбка.

– А кем мы становится, когда нас забирает море, Олаф? – Вальдес произносит это так мягко, чтобы и подозрения не возникло, что ему причинили боль неловким вопросом, но Олаф чувствует укол совести.   
– Воспоминаниями, – зачем-то отвечает он. Хотя ответа от него, очевидно, не ждали. Вальдес снова по-птичьи склоняет голову. – Важнее, кем становятся те, _кто остались_ … 

Вальдес насмешливо хмыкает, и вскинув руки, вертится на сыром песке, призывая всех присутствующих посмотреть, что же сталось с ним, оставшимся. Вдалеке надрывно кричат птицы.   
– Я прихожу к ним, – неожиданно холодно начинает Вальдес, и Олаф не сразу понимает, к кому это – «к ним», – я прихожу и вижу их самих. Только девочек. И вы правы, Олле, как же вы правы… Те, кого забирает море, становятся воспоминаниями. А что такое воспоминания? 

Волна разбивается о камни, окутывая их кипящей серой пеной, и спешно отступает, как искалеченная армия, стремясь сохранить если не остатки достоинства, то хотя бы немного сил для нового наступления.   
За ней приходит следующая волна. Уже другая. Как будто наглядно демонстрируя все сказанное Вальдесом: что такое воспоминания в сущности – вода, ударяющая о берег, которую не сохранить, не удержать в руках, она приносит пену и уносит мелкие песчинки. И можно долго смотреть на волны, обманывая себя, но, в конце концов, все равно приходится смириться – ушедшая волна ушла. Навсегда. 

– Я боюсь встретить там вас, – резко развернувшись к нему, произносит Вальдес. – О нет, не хмурьтесь так. Вы ведь скоро уедете, мы понимаем это оба, я знаю, вы не откажетесь вернуться в Дриксен. И это будут хорошие воспоминания… Знаете, действительно хорошие, но…  
– Этого недостаточно, – подсказывает Олаф, нахмурившись, но сам не замечая уже ничего.   
Темные ресницы ответно вздрагивают, на секунду скрывая взгляд, уже смягчившийся, покорный и просительный.   
– Я так долго привыкал к тому, что море не возвращает ничего, – Вальдес шагает к нему, придвигается почти неприлично, неуютно поводит плечами, долгим взглядом скользя по лицу Олафа. – Но вы не умерли. Вы не воспоминание, Олаф. И я могу _забрать вас у моря обратно_ , если захочу. 

От этих слов, от лихорадочного блеска глаз, жаркого дыхания, касающегося щеки хочется неловко отшатнуться, но Олаф не двигается, каменным изваянием возвышаясь на берегу. Вальдес звучно вздыхает, тянется вперед, с сомнением отодвигается, хмурится, готовый изогнуться вокруг него, как тонкие лозы винограда оплетают колючую изгородь. Но так и не позволивший себе прикосновения. 

– Но не станете, – спокойно опровергает Олаф. И Вальдес еще пару секунд улыбается ему растерянно и шало, прежде чем его лицо искажается пониманием и болью. Он согласно кивает, делая шаг назад. Позволяя им обоим продолжить прерванную прогулку. 

Волны разбиваются о камни. 

– Вы похожи на птицу, Ротгер, – зачем-то все же выговаривает Олаф. – Я думал увидеть их здесь и показать вам, но с самого моего… приезда… ничего, кроме чаек.   
Он тянется было коснуться плеча Вальдеса, но опускает руку, едва задев разметавшиеся по ветру спутанные пряди волос.   
«Чего же страдать? Зачем мучить нас обоих? Растягивать эту боль, как будто еще не хватило нахлебаться ею, как соленой водой» – спрашивает сам себя. 

Но вот под пальцами торопливо и заполошно бьется сердце Вальдеса, словно и вправду пойманная птица, испуганная теплом человеческих ладоней. И этот ритм сбивает с толку, ничуть не совпадая с равномерным биением волн.  
Поэтому Олаф останавливается и перестает считать.   
Три. Две. Одна… 

И оглушающее молчание прибоя.


End file.
